Personal ritual
To accomplish the forty hermetic rituals I began by taking a bead, a small candle holder and an old fashioned nail and put them together to create a magickal item I call 'The Sword in Two Stones', the glass candle holder symbolizes Christianity, the red bead symbolizes Thelema and the nail symbolizes my understanding of spiritual mechanisms (It also stands for my motto 'what if I did though?'). I then went out to buy nine colored candles to symbolize the nine minor skills of The Seer and an essential oil that pertained to my personal goals as well as the goals of the class. Then I drew out a picture of the class itself on a piece of paper. I then took the inventory items I had chosen for charging (which was five tarot decks and four feng shui animals) and put them in order on the left side of my temple space with their appropriate candle. This was the entirety of preparation. The rituals themselves where conducted thusly: first I started by clearing the space with the lesser banishing ritual of the pentagram (its always important in magick to clear the space as all energy involved in a ceremony will ultimately manifest) then I burned a cedar wood incense rope to cleanse the space. Once in adequate trance state I would begin to carve the name of the attribute as well as the symbols that pertained to it, and usually some words and symbols that would express my personal intention further. Then I would take the oil and put some on both hands, take the candle and put both hands on the center of the candle to slowly work my way out, all the while imagining I was charging the candle with power. At this point if there was more cedar rope, I would relight it and let the smoke seep into the carvings and the oil. Then once I had lit it, I would drip it onto my wand and my blade (which is my 'save game') and the inventory item (unless it was something like a tarot card) and then drip it on the specific section of the diagram that I was creating an item for. Then I would close with another LBRP and then go do something else. After a sufficient amount of experiences happened pertaining to the attribute that made me feel like I understood it I would close the ceremony by placing the item into my inventory on the right hand side of the temple. For the final tenth ritual I would go buy a large magickal candle that was dressed by a local magick shop, as well as find a special item that would summarize the entire skill set (mine was a large quartz crystal). I would of course open and close with LBRPs and burn incense. Then I would take the diagram with the nine different candle waxes and I burned the paper to ashes (:warning: this proved much more dangerous than I expected it to be) I then lit the candle and let it burn off and on for the next few weeks as the mood struck me, always letting it burn down before getting to the next large candle. I then repeated this process for the other three hermetic classes. After completing the four hermetic classes, I created a working based on The Navigator diagram where I sealed all forty inventory items that I had just charged one by one for forty days straight. Then I finished with a final inventory item which symbolized 'memory' (It turns out that workings (long-term complex rituals) are really intense, do not try without mystical supervision and/or four tons of nut sack.) Links *Character Classes *The Magickal System *home